Un4gotten Love
by S A K U R A22
Summary: Syaoran has been gone for 5 years. What happens when a transfer student from America tranfers to Sejuii high by the name of LI SHOWRAN. Sakura thinks that its Syaoran, but he claims he never knew a Sakura Kinomoto. Full Summary Inside.


Summary: Sakura haven't heard from Syaoran for five years since he left. Yet Sakura never gave up hope in Syaoran returning. But what happens when a new transfer student from America transfers to Sejuii High and looks excatly like Syaoran only looking much older and more mature, yet he claims he doesn't know anyone by the name of Sakura Kinomoto.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor (though I really wish I did) so don't sue me. I'M POOR!  
  
Authors Note: This is my first fanfiction so please don't flame me. R/R  
  
Un4gotten Love- Prologue  
  
***************\\\At Penguin Park///**************  
  
Syaoran's P.O.V.  
  
" Konnichiwa Syaoran-kun!" said Sakura cheerfully.  
  
"Konnichiwa Sakura" I replied smiling. I looked up at her, she was was always so cheerful, so happy, so genki. I didn't want to leave but it was my duty as the future leader of the Li Clan to return to Hong Kong. Smiling sadly at her I started..  
  
"Sakura, I. I." I stuttered. (Damn!)  
  
"Syaoran-kun, nandeska?"  
  
-Sighs- "Sakura, I. Ihavetogobacktohongkong" I blurted out in a slur. She looked confused for a second, trying to interpret what I had just said, then she looked at me with sad eyes,  
  
" You're going back to Hong Kong..?" She asked.  
  
"Hai" I said looking down, I could bear looking at her right now. It was too painful.  
  
"Oh.." She said sadly. There was a moment of uncomfortable silence, the only sound that was heard was the leaves of the trees being rustled by the wind.  
  
" You're going to come back right?" she asked hopefully. When I finally found my courage to look up, I saw tears in her eyes, I could tell that she was trying hard not to cry.  
  
" I don't know, because once I get back to Hong Kong I have train to become Leader of the Li Clan, but I'll come back, I promise?" I said.  
  
Looking up at me with hopeful eye,  
  
"Honto ne?  
  
" Really" I replied with a smile playing on my lips.  
  
"Arigato" she said smiling at me. My heart instantly melted (A/N: eeee..! That sounded really cheesy rite?)  
  
"..." I didn't know what to say. She said thank you but I felt that welcome was not the right answer.  
  
"Sakura." I started.  
  
"nani?" she asked softly.  
  
" Aishiteru" I whispered.  
  
*********\\\Author's P.O.V. (well kind of)///*********  
  
She looked up at him shocked, speechless. She knew that she loved him too but she couldn't bring herself to tell him. It was as if there was an unknown force that was pulling her back. Her eyes casted down on the floor. Syaoran's voice broke through her thoughts.  
  
"It's okay if you don't feel the same way towards me. I understand that. I'm happy that we were able to become friends, but I just wanted to let you know how I felt. I didn't want to leave without telling you how I feel."  
  
He sounded so sad yet, so happy at the same time. She could bear it any longer. Her eyes softened and she whispered back,  
  
"I love you too Syaoran. Aishiteru." She looked up, with tears of happiness in her eyes.  
  
"I'll wait for you to come back no matter how long it is I'll wait for you."  
  
5 years later.  
  
Today was April 1st, It was Sakura Kinomoto's birthday 16. Even though today she was gonna turn 16, she still haven't quite outgrew her childhood habits yet. It was 7:45. Time for Kero's Daily morning duty.  
  
Attempt #1  
  
"Sakura-chan, wake up or you'll be late for school." said kero in a singsong voice. No response.  
  
Attempt #2  
  
Kero flys over to the radio that Tomoyo gave Sakura for her 13th Birthday, (along with that, Sakura got 20 more outfits from Tomoyo ^_^) and turns it on to it's maximum volume. Then screamed into her ear, "SAKURA WAKE UP IT'S 7:45! IF U DON"T WAKE UP YOU'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" she rolled over, burying deeper into the blanket, murmuring something incoherently. Sighing Kero flys to the bathroom.  
  
Attempt #3  
  
He returns with a cup of ice cold water. " This better work or else." he trailed off. With a thrust he slashed or rather pour water all over Sakura.  
  
"HOOOOOOEEEEEEEE!!!" It rang through the whole house.  
  
Kero: Mission Accomplished  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Down in the kitchen Touya was sipping his Coffee and reading the Tomeoda News peacefully. The birds chirping happily outside when Suddenly..  
  
"HOOOOOOEEEEEEEE!!!"  
  
Touya, being used to this daily routine, took another sip of his coffee and muttered,  
  
"Kajuii"  
  
Then went back to his reading.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Back in Sakura's room  
  
"Mou Kero, you could've just told me that it was time to wake up quietly you know." Sakura was trying to get ready for school as quickly as possible.  
  
" I did, for 5 whole minutes but you still didn't wake up. So I did what was the only thing left." Said Kero playing Video Games.  
  
"Hai, Hai" Sakura said sighingly (( Is that even a word?) "Well I'm off, bye kero"  
  
--------------------------------------------- Downstairs.  
  
Sakura ate her breakfast in matters of seconds. Then stomped on Tori's (A/N: I think I'm goinng to start calling him Tori) foot for calling her a monster. Then she was off for school. Another full day ahead of her.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
'Hurry Hurry Hurry Must not be late' Sakura chanted to herself while she skated at top speed to get to school. As she turned the corner, she collided with something, or rather someone. She expected a hard, painful fall but it did not come. Instead whoever she crashed into had caught her by the wrist. Opening her eyes, she say a boy around her age. He had chestnut brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. He was about 6'0 ft, towering over her at 5'6. He had to admit that he was quite handsome and cute too. But his eyes were cold and emotionless. It had an empty feeling to it.  
  
"ah. gomen nasai, daijobu?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Daijobu. Next Time watch where you're going" He said coldly. This made Sakura flare up.  
  
"WHAT?! Well, excuse me mister I'm-better-than-you-so-I'm-not- wrong. You bumped into me too! So don't be saying that It's ME that have to watch where I'M going mister!"  
  
"Whatever" he grunted and started to walk away.  
  
"Hmph, what an asshole" sakura muttered. She skated school thinking about the mysterious boy that she bumped into. He seemed vaguely familiar, but she couldn't really place a finger on who he is.  
  
"Oh wells, it doesn't matter. I'll probably never see him again." She says. Glacing down at the watch, it read 8:15.  
  
"HOEE!!! I'M LATE FOR SCHOOL AND I HAVE MATH FIRST. O NO!" Not thinking about anything else she raced to school.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
After being lectured by Ms. Oyashu about being late again, she took her seat next to Tomoyo. After a few minutes pasted, the teacher clapped her hands to get everyone's attention.  
  
"Class, we will be having a new classmate joining us. He is from America. Please come in."  
  
Sakura looked up, curious of who the new student was. When he stepped in, her eyes went wide and mouth hanging.  
  
"YOU!!!" She said standing up pointing a finger towards him. Everyone looked in her direction. Seeing everyone's attention was focused on her, she immediately sat down, muttering sorry. She looked up at him again and found him looking at her. He smirked at her and looked away. She glared at him and one thing running through her mind 'BAKA'!  
  
"Okay class, now that were are all settled down, please introduce yourself"  
  
" Watashiwa LI SHOWRAN, All of U can call me LI and Only LI" he said glaring.  
  
Li Showran.. Li Syaoran. that was the last thing that was in her head before everything turned black.  
  
Authors notes:  
  
Phew. I'm finally done with the first chapter. Owwwwiieee. my hands hurt and its 12:36 rite now. Here are some of the Japenese translations: (my spelling might not be very accurate)  
  
Aishiteru: I love You  
  
BAKA: many meanings but in this chapter it means Idiot  
  
Gomen Nasai: I'm Sorry  
  
Konnichiwa: Hello/Hi in the afternoon  
  
Genki: cheerful or energetic  
  
Nandeska: what is it or what's the matter  
  
Honto ne: really?  
  
Arigato: thank you  
  
Nani: What  
  
Kajuii: Monster  
  
daijobu: Are u ok?  
  
Hoe: Sakura's favorite phrase  
  
Mou: geez  
  
Hai: yes or okay  
  
watashiwa: I am  
  
Please give me a reveiw and tell me what you think of it. Arigato Gozaimaste! 


End file.
